A conventional nail engaging device for a power nailer is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a pushing member 11 located in the mechanism connected between a barrel of the nailer and a nail magazine. A piston 12 located below the pushing member 11 is able to be moved upward and downward when a trigger is pushed, and a nail reception recess 14 defined in the mechanism wherein nails are received in the nail reception recess 14. A cover 13 is pivotally connected to the barrel of the nailer and the cover 13 is able to cover the mechanism mentioned above. A pushing plate 10 extends from an inner surface of the cover 10 so that when the cover 13 is covered onto the mechanism, a gap is defined between the pushing plate 10 and a surface defining the nail reception recess 14 just allows a thickness of the nails 15 connected by wires as shown in FIG. 2A. In other words, the gap cannot receive the nails 16 connected by a plastic plate 17 as shown in FIG. 2B. If the user want to use the two types of nails, he/she has to prepare two different power nailers.
The present invention intends to provide a nail engaging device for a power nailer and which can be cooperated with the nails connected by a plate and wires.